


so baby pull me closer

by softer



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Non-Chronological, Porn with Feelings, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 08:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12165432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softer/pseuds/softer
Summary: can she love you the way i do, mino whispers into his skin. he may be yours, but he was once halfway mine.





	so baby pull me closer

**Author's Note:**

> songfic based on closer by the chainsmokers ft. halsey, just because i thought seungyoon would look really pretty sitting in a hotel bar. tenses indicate the chronological points of the fic.

**and now you're looking pretty in a hotel bar \ and i can't stop**

“i'm done, i can't do this anymore.” mino slams his macbook lid down, rubbing sleepily at his eyes. “we’ve been working on this fucking thing since eight in the morning. the numbers are shifting in front of my eyes.”

seunghoon puts his pen down, stretching. “i guess we can call it a night? if we work through tomorrow morning we should be able to crank it out in time for the deadline at 3pm. ” he glances at his watch. “what the fuck bro, it's two in the bloody morning.”

“speaking of which i could do with a bloody mary,” mino mutters, pushing his chair back and toeing around under the table for his shoes. “for all the effort this audit is taking this hotel bar better mix up a good one at least, because they're shit at keeping their books.”

“don't you want to go to bed instead? we haven't time for a hungover sleep-in tomorrow.” seunghoon frowns. “our train back to seoul is for six in the evening, we can go for a drink once we're back.”

“just a small tipple,” mino makes a face at seunghoon. “too keyed up to sleep. i'll be quick.”

seunghoon sniffs disapprovingly, but nods anyway. “do you want company?”

“nah, it's okay, you don't even drink. you can go to bed first, don't wait up for me.” mino pulls a jacket on and critically eyes his white t-shirt and jeans combination in the mirror. deciding that no one in the bar will notice his outfit anyway since it's the middle of the night, he heads for the door.

“set your alarm first! for seven-thirty in the morning!” seunghoon yells after mino’s retreating back, already at the door to his own connecting room.

“you're always the one waking me up anyway,” mino shrugs, but obediently sets his alarm on his phone as he goes out and lets the door fall locked with a click behind him.

taking the lift to the hotel bar located at the top floor, mino looks around, relieved that it's relatively empty, save for a few couples sitting around the tables and a lone man in a suit at the bar counter. mino goes up to the counter, perching carefully on a stool a few seats down from the man. the bartender comes up with a bowl of nuts and asks for his order.

“a bloody mary, please.” mino says. as the bartender nods and moves off to prepare his order, mino notices out of the corner of his eye how the head of the guy in the suit down the counter snaps up and turns to stare at him. mino looks straight back - and a chill grips his heart, running down his spine, and he forgets how to breathe for a moment.

because kang seungyoon is sitting there, in a suit, down at the very same counter, and it was the first time mino had seen him in the four years since they'd parted ways. he is as beautiful as ever, thick red lips parted in surprise, skin pale and eyes bright in the wavering dim lights of the bar. also markedly thinner and more tired, mino thinks, and he can't stop himself from staring. seungyoon shifts in his seat and the light glints off the thin silver band on seungyoon’s ring finger, and mino finally looks away.

seungyoon - predictably, mino thinks - is the first one to break the thick silence. “mino. it's been a while. you look good.”

mino snorts, unable to help himself. “i've been working since six in the morning. i look like shit. on the other hand, you don't look too bad yourself.” that's an understatement, actually, he muses as he glances seungyoon up and down again - it's the first time he's seen him in a suit and he has to admit that he looks really, really handsome in it, the shirt and jacket clinging to him in all the right corners, sleek long legs. seungyoon has his tie loosened, collar hanging open, revealing sharp collarbones and mino thinks about how he'd used to trace those very collarbones with his tongue -

“what are you doing here in busan?” seungyoon’s voice jerks mino out of his wayward thoughts.

“i've an audit project for this hotel. a four day thing. i've been here since two days ago.” mino nods at the bartender in thanks as he sets his drink down in front of him. seungyoon processes this for a moment, running a finger around the rim of his own glass.

“yours was the last voice i was expecting to hear at two in the morning ordering a bloody mary,” he mumbles.

“yeah, well, i wasn't expecting to ever see you again either.” mino downs half his drink at one go. he'd come with the intention of just one drink, but he'd need more liquid courage than just the one shot in the face of seungyoon, sitting as gorgeous as ever just an arm’s reach away from him. he itches - to reach out and touch - he closes his eyes and empties his glass, signaling to the bartender for another.

“what about you, why’re you here?”

“was attending a friend's wedding here, downstairs. as one of the groomsmen. somehow i just didn't feel like going home.” seungyoon laughs dryly. “and that gut feeling brought me to you.”

“that explains the suit,” mino pokes at his bowl of pistachios. then, unable to help himself, “you look really good in it.” with seungyoon he'd always been generous with the praise. both between the sheets, and out of it. it was something he could never hold back when it came to seungyoon.

seungyoon tugs self-consciously at his collar. “thanks, i guess. that makes it worth the discomfort of this thing. it's so stuffy.”

“how have you been?” mino tips his second drink back, resigned to the fact that he still finds seungyoon attractive. he’ll just have to numb it with alcohol then. “how is she?”

seungyoon is silent for a few moments, staring down at the bar top, and mino crunches away at his pistachios, not really expecting an answer. after all, they haven't spoken in four years. four years of radio silence, no calls, no nothing, since that cool september night they called it quits and seungyoon left the very next morning for busan. they aren't close enough, not anymore, to warrant for the sharing of personal anecdotes.

 

 

**i know it breaks your heart \** **moved to the city in a broke down car**

mino watched the door fall shut on seungyoon’s retreating back, the echo of the door clicking shut echoing hollowly through the apartment. leaning back into the cushions of the sofa, he closed his eyes, resting a shaky hand on his forehead.

he'd sort of seen this coming. ever since that first night that they'd slipped out of the club and gone to mino’s apartment in a haze of sloppy kisses and wandering hands, and he'd let this blonde stranger take him in his own bed. when he woke up the next morning, he'd been half-expecting a cold, empty bed. he hadn't thought the cute guy from the night before would still be curled into his side, rubbing sleep out of his eyes and looking even more beautiful in daylight.

soon enough, he was no longer a stranger, and mino had let himself fall into a false sense of security. maybe it was the way seungyoon had never left silently before daybreak, instead waiting for mino to rouse, wriggling sleepily into the circle of his arms. maybe it was the way seungyoon's hands were always gentle on him, the way he always looked into mino's eyes to make sure he was okay before pressing into him, breaking him open. 

he let himself become used to it, pushing the thought that seungyoon would one day leave to the very back of his mind. they never talked about it, never committed to anything. but mino had always opened his door to the three tentative taps, a pattern he had begun to look out for. there wasn't time for talking, not when seungyoon would press him into the wall, body flush against his, the moment mino let him in. 

a few months into the routine of just falling into bed together, and seungyoon had eventually told mino that he was engaged, had been all this while, to this girl back in his hometown of busan, a girl he'd met in music school as a teenager. he should be more surprised, mino had thought, but instead he was just numb, as he reached out to cup the back of seungyoon’s neck and pulled his mouth to his. he knew he would leave someday, anyway. 

but can she love you the way i do, mino had whispered into his skin as he pushed into seungyoon for the first time, and seungyoon groaned and his legs fell open for mino. mino didn't know if seungyoon had heard him, but he fucked seungyoon as hard as he could, so hard that seungyoon’s back shifted against the mattress with every thrust, his mind a dizzying blank, unable to focus on anything but the way seungyoon’s tight heat clenched around him and the way seungyoon arched into him with a cry as he came. he followed right after, coming hot and hard, pulling out afterwards and watching his come drip out of seungyoon with an odd sense of satisfaction.

he may be yours, mino thought, but he was once halfway mine.

 

 

 **you look as good as the day i met you \**   **i forget just why i left you, i was insane**

alcohol doesn't always numb, mino finds, not when he's just on the right side of tipsy. it amplifies.

because he doesn't remember seungyoon’s mouth ever being this hot on his, as they stumble blindly into mino’s room and his back hits the door, seungyoon’s fingers already fumbling with the fly of his jeans.

when seungyoon goes down onto his knees and takes him into his mouth, mino throws his head back, back arching against the door. the material of seungyoon’s expensive jacket is smooth and his fingers can find no purchase on it, scrabbling for an anchor in the waves of sensation that is seungyoon’s hot mouth on him.

feeling the heat beginning to coil low in his stomach, mino reaches blindly for a handful of seungyoon’s tousled brown hair and tugs. “not now,” he gasps, as seungyoon releases his cock with a wet pop. “i want you inside me.”

seungyoon’s eyes are hooded, and so, so dark when he raises to his full height to meet mino’s, and mino sucks in a deep breath and slides seungyoon’s jacket off his shoulders.

they somehow make it to the bed, falling into the sheets gracelessly, mino’s tongue lapping at seungyoon’s collarbones as they fumble with buttons and zips. when mino is bare, seungyoon pushes off his pants and, still in his dress shirt, now unbuttoned all the way and hanging open, pulls mino’s body flush against his. mino thinks seungyoon looks even hotter like this, in nothing but his white shirt, bending over to suck a trail of hot kisses down mino’s jaw and throat, to wrap his lips around a dark nipple.

“do you have lube?” seungyoon whispers on his mouth, his voice trailing off into a broken moan when mino wraps a hand around his hard cock, slick with precome, and tugs.

mino nods, and in the inferno that's the two of their bodies slick against each other there's no time to think about being embarrassed, for explaining to seungyoon why he's carrying lube around - seungyoon drops a quick kiss on his lips and pushes himself off mino.

mino considers briefly the fact that seunghoon is in the next room, with a connecting door just opposite the bed, but the thought slips his mind as soon as seungyoon slides a slick finger into him. it's been awhile and the burn is foreign, yet familiar at the same time, and seungyoon’s fingers are so long inside him, twisting and pressing against that spot that makes mino whine and fuck himself down, wanting more.

seungyoon is gentle when he finally sinks into mino, inch by inch, and when he's balls deep inside mino he kisses him hard. mino shoves his tongue down seungyoon’s throat and bucks up against him, and seungyoon grips his hips and thrusts into him, setting a relentless pace.

he'd forgotten how physically compatible they were, mino thinks, clenching around seungyoon, who groans, head dropping onto mino’s shoulder, angling his hips upward and fucking him harder. mino slides his hands under seungyoon’s gaping shirt, running his hands up and down his sides, wanting to touch as much as he can. while he can.

 _fuck, seungyoon, you're so good, harder, harder, please_ mino knows in the haze of sex with seungyoon he can never hold back the praise, and seungyoon is so responsive, powerful against his prostate - mino comes hard, untouched, all over his stomach with a pitchy whine, seungyoon’s name almost a prayer on his lips. seungyoon follows soon after, his thrusts shallow and erratic as he rides out his own orgasm.

seungyoon’s release is hot inside him, and mino feels claimed. marked. seungyoon pulls him close and holds him, tenderly, and mino closes his eyes.

a couple hours later in the night, mino stirs to find seungyoon still in his now-rumpled white shirt, nestled into his chest, sound asleep. he looks younger, curled small like this in mino’s arms, his arm lying across mino’s waist, swollen lips parted just a breath away from mino’s skin.

what we could have been, mino thinks, blinking away threatening tears as he pulls seungyoon closer, pressing a soft kiss on top of seungyoon’s head. he closes his eyes to stop the tears from falling.

 

 

 **hey, i was doing just fine before i met you \**   **i drink too much and that's an issue, but i'm okay**

the train journey back to seoul will be mostly silent, and mino will avoid seunghoon’s knowing eyes and worried gaze by feigning exhaustion and plugging in his earphones to no music.

he really just wants time, to think. although it hurts, as much as it did the first time seungyoon left, he will think back to waking on the sound of his alarm at seven-thirty, seungyoon stirring sleepily in his arms.

it's unfair, he will tell himself. how that spark can still be alive between them after so many years, seungyoon dressing in last night’s creased suit, hair damp from a quick shower, kissing him goodbye with a small smile and slipping out the door. they had made no promises. mino had almost gone after him.

it's like pressing on a bruise. the same way he will want to arch his back and feel the soreness in places he hasn't felt in years. they serve as a reminder that seungyoon was there, with him, in him. he will think about the long marks on his hips, the perfect imprint of seungyoon’s thin fingers on his skin.

he will close his eyes and feel the familiar ache of his heart squeezing, knowing that though he had always expected seungyoon to leave, there's that part of him that would always want seungyoon to stay.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu @vanillakang!


End file.
